youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2 Tails Mermaids (Episode List)
A list of episodes in The 2 Tails Mermaids. Сезон/Season 1 Серия/Episode 1: A Waters Change Upload Date: February 24, 2012 Алиса возвращается от поездки до Англии, и она и ее друг Анья идут на плавание, которое возглавляет их к таинственной пещере. Alisa returns from a trip to England, and she and her friend Anya go for a swim, which leads them to a mysterious cave. Серия/Episode 2: Magic of Mermaids Upload Date: February 26, 2012 Девушки обнаруживают то, что они могут сделать как русалки. The girls discover what they can do as mermaids. Серия/Episode 3: New Tails Upload Date: March 9, 2012 Anya и Алиса пошли, чтобы плавать в cavey, который они сначала преобразовали, но другое изменение случается: их хвосты изменяют цвет. Anya and Alisa have gone to swim in the cave they first transformed, but another change strikes. Серия/Episode 4: Full Change of Tails Upload Date: April 1, 2012 Аудио этого эпизода был приглушен для нарушения авторского права. This episode's audio was muted for copyright infringement. Серия/Episode 5: Third Mermaid Part 1 Upload Date: April 8, 2012 Алиса обнаруживает дневник, полный информации русалки, и девушки делают кулон с его инструкциями, которые они дают сестре Аньяа Лере. То, что они не считали, было то, что этот кулон мог бы быть волшебен... Alise discovers a diary full of mermaid information, and the girls make a pendant with its instructions, which they give to Anya's sister Lera. What they didn't consider was that this pendant might be magical... Part 2 Upload Date: April 10, 2012 Серия/Episode 6: Mermaids Have Fun Upload Date: May 2, 2012 Anya имеет плохие новости: она отправляется в поход с ее родителями в течение трех дней. Anya has bad news: she's going camping with her parents for three days. Серия/Episode 7: The Strange Magic Upload Date: May 20, 2012 Серия/Episode 8: Leray It Was Not Fated to be the Mermaid sic Upload Date: June 21, 2012 Серия/Episode 9: Lera,s Revenge sic Upload Date: Лера не хотела оставлять все как есть и решила отомстить... Lera did not wish to leave all "as is," and has decided to take revenge.... Серия/Episode 10: Unplanned Conversation Upload Date: July 24, 2012 заключительная серия первого сезона The season finale. Сезон/Season 2 Серия/Episode 1: Ania and Alice vs Lera sic Upload Date: August 13, 2012 Anya and Alise decide to go to the lake where they first became mermaids, to find out more about it. When they arrive, though, their tails won't appear, to their confusion. Серия/Episode 2: Victory of Girls Upload Date: September 11, 2012 Серия/Episode 3: Case in the Pool Upload Date: October 14, 2012 Серия 4: Кошмарные сны русалок (Episode 4: Dreadful Mermaid Dreams) Upload Date: November 7, 2012 Серия 5: Пополнение (Episode 5: Updating) Upload Date: December 16, 2012 Серия 6: Предательство (Episode 6: Treachery) Upload Date: January 5, 2013 Серия 7~Возвращение Алисы (Episode 7: Alisa's Return) Upload Date: January 19, 2013 Алиса вернулась из Египта но она не чего не помнет ... Alisa has returned from Egypt, but... Серия 8: Месть (Episode 8: Revenge) Upload Date: January 28, 2013 Серия 9: Новое заклинание (Episode 9: New Spell) Upload Date: February 22, 2013 Серия 10: Новый образ (Episode 10: A New Image) Upload Date: March 1, 2013 Сезон/Season 3 Серия 1: Возвращение (Episode 1: Return) Upload Date: May 9, 2013 Серия 2: Серьезная ошибка (Episode 2: A Serious Mistake) Upload Date: May 25, 2013 Серия 3: Новая загадка (Episode 3: New Riddle) Upload Date: June 6, 2013 Серия 4: Спасение (Episode 4: Rescue) Upload Date: June 11, 2013 Серия 5: загадка (Episode 5: Riddle) Upload Date: July 13, 2013 Серия 6: Юля sic (Episode 6: Julia) Upload Date: August 7, 2013 Серия 7: Атака в лесу (Episode 7: Attack in a Wood) Upload Date: August 13, 2013 Серия 8: Magic Upload Date: August 24, 2013 Серия 9: Магическая сила (Episode 9: Magic Force) Upload Date: September 14, 2013 Серия 10: Помощь (Episode 10: The Help, Part 1) Upload Date: December 2, 2013 Серия 11: Помощь (финал) (Episode 11: The Help, Part 2) Upload Date: December 11, 2013 Серия 12: Путешествие (Episode 1: Journey) Upload Date: April 25, 2014 Серия 13: финал (Episode 13: Finale) Upload Date: August 22, 2014 Category:The 2 Tails Mermaids Category:Episode List Category:Titled Episodes